


That’s starting to get annoying

by amartiniplease



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Pining, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amartiniplease/pseuds/amartiniplease
Summary: After pining after the man for three years, Anna can finally do something about it. The question is, will he like her back?





	That’s starting to get annoying

**Author's Note:**

> I started rewatching the series after the new year and found The Band of Brothers fanfic scene a little lacking. And I just love these boys too much to just sit back and accept that. So here it is.
> 
> Disclaimer: This work is based on the characters as they are portrayed in the HBO series Band of Brothers and is by no means meant as an offense to any of the real men that it was based on.

“Hey Joe,” They were sitting opposite from each other in the vehicle currently transporting the troops to the next town. The engine drowned out her voice a bit as she leaned forward to make herself heard. “What’s you thinking of?”

She answered the annoyed glare he sent her way with a grin. He flicked open his lighter, lighting his cigarette before bothering to answer.

“That’s none of your fucking business, Jones”

Anna Jones, in question, rolled her eyes. “No need to be such a jackass, Lieb.” He was in one of those pissy moods again which made him unbearable to be around. “Just trying to make conversation. Normally you’d keep your blabbermouth running at a hundred miles per hour but now you’re just sitting there all quiet like a mouse, that’s all.”

She could see that she had ruffled his feathers, it was kind of amusing how telling his actions were. Although he didn’t say anything right away, he shifted as if he was trying to get comfortable. This was followed by this sort of leaning back move as if he was settling in, before he leaned forward to rest his forearms on his thighs.

“So fucking what, why do you care?” His eyebrows were cinched together as he spoke around the smoke resting in the corner of his mouth.

Anna rolled her eyes again. Fucking Liebgott with his stupid face and his ability to be totally oblivious to everything. “I don’t.” She huffed out before focusing her glare on a burning building in the distance.

Since she was looking the other way she missed the puzzled look he shared with some of the other men. Her quick change in mood was a bit uncharacteristic, a fact that she was currently beating herself up for in her head. Liebgott shook his head as he studied her features.

“If you want a conversation so damn bad then sure. What are you thinking about?” Joe countered.

Turning her head back to face him she rolled her eyes again. “None of your fucking business Liebgott.” Raising an eyebrow in challenge, egging him to take the bait.

When his eyes narrowed she could see the spark igniting in there. “Yeah? Then stay the fuck out of my face.”

Anna had to keep from smiling wide when she rolled her eyes and shot him a cocky smirk. “What’s you gonna do about it?” After the past weeks she was craving to feel anything but the seething desperation that had gotten a grip on her heart, and the adrenalin of a fight was giving her exactly that.

“Stop rolling your fucking eyes at me.” He sneered, looking as though he would pounce her at any given moment.

That was not the right thing to say as it just made Anna roll her eyes again. She heard one of the guys groan something like, “not again”, but all she could think was, yes again.

“Like I said, what are you gonna do about it?” She settled back in her seat popping a smoke in her mouth, lighting it with ease. She sighed at the familiar feeling as smoke rushed into her lungs before flicking the ash nonchalantly onto the floor, just as the truck came to a stop.

Without giving him an opportunity to respond she got up and out, ignoring him completely while turning to listen to Sergeant Malarkey as he told them to stay put until he figured out where they were going.

She noticed the glances Joe kept sending her way and she knew that this wasn’t over, she was counting on it not being over. At least she could get some emotion out of him, even if it was frustration and anger. Although she would have much preferred if the frustration was a little more of the sexual kind.

To be fair he hadn’t known about the whole her being a girl thing for that long. She had somehow managed to keep that secret for almost three years through Toccoa, England, France and Holland in fear of being sent home or worse, shot for mutiny. After what they went through in Bastogne though there was not a thing that would make them rat her out even for something as earth-shattering as this. She would have kept her secret had it not been for the bullet that graced her near the end of the Battle of the Bulge. Her wound, a flesh wound in her left side near her armpit, had resulted in a very awkward situation where Doc had ripped open her shirt and had, together with the men around her at the time, gotten a little more titty action than they had probably expected.

As she was placing her pack on one of the bunk beds Joe approached her again.

“You want something?” She asked giving him an innocent look.

She saw how he clenched his jaw at that and instead of answering he just stared her down, which made her roll her eyes at him again.

“That’s starting to get annoying” Liebgott muttered, as he grabbed her arm.

Anna was more than a little distracted with telling herself not to lean into that touch. “What is?”

“The whole eye rolling business.” He said meeting her gaze dead on. “It’s almost as if you’re avoiding eye contact with me or something.” His famous smirk gracing his face as he said the last bit.

She felt dizzy when she noticed how close they were standing. 

“And I’m sure you have a brilliant idea as to why I would be avoiding that.” Her voice much too breathless for her own liking.

Joe’s response was to step even closer to her, making her bite her lip to suppress the whimper trying to slip out. Her brain was hyper-focused on the press of his hand around her wrist and the heated space between their bodies where they were almost touching.

The way he was looking at her felt predatory. “Sure I do.” Running his thumb along her pulse point making her shiver a little.

She let her eyes fall shut at the caress, trying to calm her racing heart.

“Are you not going to tell me this brilliant idea then?” Anna didn’t open her eyes until after she finished talking and immediately regretted it when she ended up looking straight into his brown eyes.

“You want to get a rise out of me, get me to touch you.” He underlined his words by brushing his thumb over her wrist again, studying the way her eyes fluttered slightly. “You want me to find some other uses for that pretty little mouth.” He tugged her closer then, making her feel the length of their bodies pressed together. “Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

Anna's breath caught at the feeling of him so close and she scrambled backwards a bit, cheeks red from equal parts excitement and embarrassment. She shut her mouth that had fallen open during his little speech and swallowed drily.

“I-” She paused when her voice came out uneven. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Refusing to look at him she let her gaze flicker all over the room, accidently meeting Malarky’s knowing smile from the other side of the room. Since she wasn’t looking at Joe she didn’t notice him coming closer again.

“Hey, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable but there is better ways to get my attention then picking fights, you know.” His hand going to lift her chin, making her look at him again. “If you wanted me to kiss you, you’d just have to say so.”

The words, “Kiss me.” were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. “Please, Joe. Please just kiss me.”

No more had to be said before she felt a hand cup her cheek while another sneaked around her waist. And before she could react she felt his lips press against hers and she let out a sound she didn’t know she was holding in. When he drew back a little for air she gripped the front of his shirt to bring their lips back together, pressing against him desperately. Their lips were both chapped after their time in the cold but Anna swore she had never felt anything as good as this. It was desperate and full of passion, teeth clanging together messily as their tongues met. When the hand on her waist slid down to cup her ass, she moaned into his mouth. They didn’t break apart until someone let out a very pointed cough.

Anna was having trouble keeping the smile off her face as she glanced up to the group of men staring awkwardly at them. She knew she was blushing and bit her lip to keep her grin in check when she let herself look at Joe. The front of his shirt was crinkled were her hands had bunched up the fabric and he looked a little winded, with swollen lips and red cheeks. Her control slipped and she smiled wide as she realized that she had done that. 

“As much as I’m glad the two of you finally eased all of that suffocating sexual tension we really don’t need to see you two getting it on. And I’m pretty sure you don’t want a bunch of horndogs around to stare at you while you do.” Malarky pointed to the lot of them with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, sorry about that Sarge.” Anna mumbled unable to stop her giddy giggle.


End file.
